onceuponatimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jane Espenson
Jane Espenson es un productor y escritor Consulting para la serie de'' Once Upon a Time''. Biografía Primeros años Espenson se crió en Ames, Iowa. Cuando era adolescente, Espenson se enteró de que'' M * A * S * H'' aceptado guiones especificaciones sin promesa de pago o de trabajos futuros. A pesar de que no era un escritor establecido en ese momento, ella planeaba escribir su primer episodio. Ella recuerda: "Fue un desastre. Nunca me lo envió. No sabía el formato correcto. Yo no sabía la dirección donde enviarlo, y entonces pensé, que en realidad no me puede contratar hasta que terminar la secundaria de todos modos. " Carrera Mientras Espenson estudiaba ciencias de la computación y la lingüística como un estudiante graduado en la Universidad de California, Berkeley, presentó varios guiones de especificaciones de'' Star Trek: The Next Generation'', como parte de un programa de la sumisión guión abierto a escritores aficionados; Espenson ha referido al programa como la "última puerta abierta del mundo del espectáculo." En 1992 ganó un lugar en la Escritura de Becas Disney, que lo llevó a trabajar en una serie de comedias de situación, incluyendo la comedia de ABC'' dinosaurios'' y Touchstone Television de corta vida Monty. Ella escribió el episodio "El interés del Director" por Monty en 1994. Ella escribió la cuarta temporada Dinosaurios episodios "Driving Miss etílico" y "Variaciones sobre un parque temático". En 1995 escribió el episodio "The Age of Reason" para la comedia de breve duración'' Me and the Boys''. En la temporada televisiva 1995 a 1996 se dio cuenta de su sueño de escribir para'' Star Trek''. Ella escribió el'' Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' cuarto episodio temporada de "adhesión". Ella también escribió un episodio tardío primera temporada de la serie de suspenso Nowhere Man titulado "Zero Minus Ten". Ella tenía su papel personal por primera vez en un programa de televisión en la temporada de 1996 a 1997. Fue editor de historias y escritor de la primera temporada de la comedia de situación Todo va sobre ruedas. Ella escribió el episodios "Algo pasa con Ex de Jack", "Algo pasa con acción de gracias", "Algo pasa con un aniversario de plata" y "Algo pasa con Secretos y Reglas". La demostración fue renovada para una segunda temporada pero Espenson dejó el equipo al final de la primera temporada. En la temporada televisiva 1997/98 se incorporó al personal de Ellen como escritor y editor de argumento para la quinta temporada. Ella escribió los episodios de "Like a Virgin" y "Womyn Fest". Espenson decidió pasar de la comedia a la escritura dramática y solicitó un puesto en'' Buffy the Vampire Slayer''. Se unió Productions Mutant Enemy Joss Whedon en el otoño de 1998 como editor ejecutivo de historia y escritor de la tercera temporada de'' Buffy''. Espenson hizo su debut con la escritura "Candy Band" temporada tercer episodio. Ella co-escribió el episodio "Gingerbread" con Thania St. John. Ella escribió el episodio final de la temporada "Earshot". El episodio aparece un estudiante con un rifle cargado y se abstuvo de transmitir debido a los tiroteos de Columbine High School hasta el otoño de 1999. Fue promovida a Co-Productor de la cuarta temporada de'' Buffy'' en el otoño de 1999. Ella escribió durante cinco episodios más: "La luz áspera de un día", "Dolores", "Condenado" con David Fury y Noxon Martí: "Un hombre nuevo" y "Superstar". Ella también escribió el episodio "Rm w / a Vu" de la primera temporada'' Buffy'' spin-off de la serie'' Ángel'' durante la temporada de 1999 a 2000. Ella fue promovido de nuevo al Productor para la quinta temporada en el otoño de 2000. Ella escribió durante cinco episodios: "El reemplazo", "Triángulo", "Checkpoint" con Douglas Petrie, "I Was Made to Love You" y "Intervention". "Triangle" y "Intervención" se consideran exitosos episodios cómicos del show. Ella escribió un segundo Ángel episodio durante la temporada de 200 a 2001 "Guise Will Be Guise". Ella tomó el papel de productor supervisor para la sexta temporada y escribió durante cuatro episodios: "After Life", "inundado" con Petrie, "Serie Vida" con furia, y "Doublemeat Palace". Fue promovida una vez más a una co-productor ejecutivo de la séptima y última temporada en el otoño de 2002. Ella escribió los episodios "a la misma hora, mismo lugar", "First Date" y "cuentacuentos". Ella co-escribió el episodio "Conversaciones con gente muerta", con Drew Goddard y el episodio de "Sleeper" con David Fury. Su último episodio de escritor era el penúltimo episodio de la serie, "End of Days", que ella co-escribió con Petrie. En 2003 Espenson y Goddard ganó el Premio Hugo a la Mejor Presentación Dramática corto para "Conversations with Dead People". Ella escribió o co-escribió veintitrés episodios en el curso de la ejecución de la serie. En la temporada de 2002 a 2003 también escribió un episodio de'' nuevo'' Buffy Joss Whedon creador del show Firefly. Ella guión el episodio "Shindig" para el espacio de Western de corta duración. En la temporada de 2003 a 2004 fue co-productor ejecutivo de la cuarta temporada de Gilmore Girls. Ella escribió el episodios "Pollo o carne?" y "La Lorelai reinante". Ella no regresó para la temporada quinta serie. Ella también escribió un episodio para el nuevo drama adolescente'' The OC'' titulado "The Gamble". En la temporada de 2004 a 2005 se convirtió en co-productor ejecutivo para la segunda temporada de la serie de acción Tru Calling. La demostración starred Eliza Dushku, que Espenson había escrito en un papel recurrente en'' Buffy''. Ella escribió el episodio "In the Dark". La serie fue cancelada después de su segunda temporada. En el verano de 2005, fue co-productor ejecutivo y escritor para el drama de Fox'' El'' Inside. El show fue creado por Tim Minear, que había trabajado con Espenson sobre Angel y Firefly. Ella escribió el episodios "Skin and Bone", "joya", "Aidan" y "Everything Nice". La serie fue cancelada después de terminar su primera temporada. En la temporada de 2005 a 2006 fue co-productor ejecutivo y escritor de la comedia nueva situación Jake in Progress. Ella escribió el episodio "The Two Jakes". El show salió al aire como un reemplazo de mitad de temporada y fue retirado de horarios antes Espenson episodio salió al aire. En la temporada de 2006 a 2007 se unió a la tripulación de SyFy exitoso drama de ciencia ficción Battlestar Galactica como escritor para la tercera temporada. Ella con guión de los episodios "The Passage" y "Las manos sucias" (con Anne Cofell Saunders). También se desempeñó como asesor de producción y escritor para el reemplazo de temporada'' Andy Barker, PI ". Ella co-escribió el episodio" Fairway, My Lovely "con Alex Herschlag de la Comedia detective de corta duración. Ella también escribió una segunda parte episodio de la serie animada'' The'' Batman titulada "La unión". Durante el verano de 2007 ella escribió un episodio de la segunda temporada del drama de ciencia ficción SyFy Eurek titulado "Family Reunion". Se unió al equipo de producción de Battlestar Galacitica como co-productor ejecutivo del largometraje Battlestar Galactica especial:'' Razor en 2007. También se desempeñó como co-productor ejecutivo de la serie web relacionados con'' Battlestar Galactica: Razor Flashbacks''. Ella sigue siendo un Co-Productor Ejecutivo para la cuarta y última temporada en 2008. Ella escribió el episodios "Escape Velocity" y "The Hub" para la primera parte de la temporada. Ella era un productor ejecutivo y escritor de la serie web'' Battlestar Galactica: The Face of the Enemy'' en el descanso entre la primera y la segunda de la temporada final. Ella se volvió como co-productor ejecutivo y guionista de la segunda parte de la cuarta temporada en el 2009. Ella escribió un quinto episodio "Deadlock". Se desempeñó como asesor de producción y escritor de ficción científica de Joss Whedon nuevo drama Dollhouse durante el resto de la temporada de 2008 a 2009. El espectáculo de nuevo protagonizada por Eliza Dushku. Se emitió como reemplazo de temporada y Espenson co-escribió el episodio "Haunted" con Maurissa Tancharoen y Jed Whedon (hermano Joss '). Ella también escribió el episodio "Briar Rose". La demostración fue renovada para una segunda temporada pero Espenson no regresó. En la temporada televisiva 2009 a 2010 el desarrollo co-escribió el piloto de Warehouse 13 con D. Brent Mote. También fue co-productor ejecutivo del largometraje'' Battlestar Galactica especial: el'' Plan, que se emitió a principios de 2010 después de haber sido producidos en el verano de 2009. Warehouse 13 se le ordenó a la serie por la red de SyFy Espenson pero no volvió a trabajar en el resto de la primera temporada. El espectáculo fue un éxito para la red y fue renovada para una segunda temporada. En lugar de eso unido SyFy como co-productor ejecutivo para su Battlestar Galactica spin-off Caprica. Se unió a la serie después de una temporada completa había sido ordenado e hizo su debut con el segundo episodio "The Rebirth". El espectáculo co-creador Ronald D. Moore funcionó inicialmente habitación del escritor. Espenson escribió la adaptación para televisión para el episodio "Gravedancing" de una historia que ella co-escribió con Michael Angeli. Le hicieron el show runner y ascendido a productor ejecutivo cuando Moore abandonó el proyecto. Asumió este cargo a partir del octavo episodio "Fantasmas en la máquina" en adelante. Ella se retiró como Runner Show en noviembre de 2009, entregando la responsabilidad de Kevin Murphy. El espectáculo se estrenó a principios de 2010 a una respuesta mixta. Fue dado de baja del programa de SyFy después del noveno episodio "End of the Line" se emitió en marzo de 2010. Los otros ocho episodios producidos se muestran en el otoño de 2010, después de la cancelación del show había sido anunciado. Espenson co-escribió el final de la serie "Apoteosis" con Murphy. En 2010 ella escribió independiente para el nuevo drama de HBO fantasía'' Juego de Tronos''. Ella escribió el sexto episodio de la primera temporada titulado "Una Corona de Oro". El episodio salió al aire en la primavera de 2011. En el verano de 2010 era una co-productor ejecutivo y escritor de la British-American coproducción'' Torchwood: Miracle Day''. La miniserie fue co-financiado por la British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) y la Red Interamericana de Starz como un seguimiento de las dos temporadas de Torchwood ya producida por la BBC. Espenson escribieron los episodios de "Dead of Night", "Las categorías de la vida", y "Los pecados de Immortal". Ella co-escribió la adaptación para televisión por el episodio "End of the Road" con Ryan Scott en un relato de Scott. Ella co-escribió el final de la serie "The Blood Line" con el show runner Russell T. Davies. Para atar adentro con el lanzamiento de Miracle Day en verano de 2011, Espenson y Scott colaboró en la producción Starz 2011 webseries Torchwood Torchwood titulado'': Web of Lies'', protagonizada por Eliza Dushku. Tras la emisión de cada episodio de "Miracle Day" en Starz, Espenson escribió un blog en AfterElton mezclando su reacción al episodio con escenas detrás de la información sobre el proceso de elaboración. En 2011 se desarrolló una nueva versión de la serie Detective Supernatural'' Randall y Hopkirik (Fallecido)'' con ella'' Buffy'' compañera de Drew Greenberg para la red de SyFy. Ella le dijo que io9 "La versión que estamos proponiendo es muy diferente en el tono y el contenido de la original." Ella agregó: "Nos tomamos la premisa básica de un Detective Fantasma y su compañero aún vivo e inventó nuestra propia visión de la misma." El piloto no fue recogido. Luego creó la serie web original Maridos, con Brad Bell. La serie centrada en una pareja de recién casados gay y se estrenó en el otoño de 2011. Categoría:Equipo